With the development of society and technology, RFID has been widely used in various fields, such as sampling and managing the asset information. A data center is generally a limited area where many servers are placed. In a big data center, dozens of servers are placed on one rack and there are usually thousands of racks. Therefore, sampling and locating of the asset information is needed in such big data center.
RFID (radio frequency identification) technology has the characteristics of a far reading distance, strong penetrability, anti-pollution, high efficiency (many tags can be handled at the same time), informative information. Based on the above characteristics of RFID, RFID tags are added to the fixed asset such as racks and its internal devices. Then combing with the asset managing and monitoring platform, a full visibility of the asset and a real time update of information can be realized, and meanwhile, the use and the flow of the asset can be monitored in time. In the device for sampling and locating asset information of the prior art, every device is equipped with a RFID tag, then the RFID reader installed inside the cabinet continuously emits electromagnetic wave to detect if there are RFID responders in the area, and uploads the responsive information of the RFID responder to the asset management server.
In the prior art, the device for sampling and locating asset information can not accurately determine the location of the responsive RFID responder and cannot accurately provide it automatic and real-time location on the rack. Besides, due to the strong electromagnetic interference inside the room, after being used for a while the tag can not accurately be detected or even cannot be detected. Meanwhile, in the prior art, the RFID reader needs to continuously emit electromagnetic wave to detect if there are RFID responders in the area. But there are dozens of RFID on one rack and thousands of RFID are working together in the data center, which also causes electromagnetic interference to the operation of the server. Because the metal has a strong electromagnetic field shielding, the RFID will be affected in the data center with metal racks and servers of metal housing, and therefore the device for sampling and locating asset information by means of space coupling cannot continuously and stably work within the rack. Besides, in the prior art, a field-investigation to the racks is required, and the professional engineers need to design a specific project solution, construct the project, precisely debug and test it, which bring problems of complex process, poor product adaptability and high cost for installation and maintenance.
The real-time performance and the accuracy of the asset and the location information are key points of improving the operational quality and efficiency of the whole data center. Therefore, a standardized, simply installed, easy operated, stable and reliable device for sampling and locating asset information which can atomically sampling the asset information and the asset information with low costs for installation and maintenance, is urgently needed.